Currently, a body area network (BAN) uses short range wireless medium to communicate between devices. A centralized node, referred to as a coordinator device, controls piconet communication. A set of BAN devices connected to the coordinator device forms a piconet. The BAN devices are used to cater to medical control systems, patient monitoring, health and fitness, gaming, multimedia applications. Some of the BAN devices are implanted in a living body, referred to as implant devices (IMDs) and the other BAN devices present on the living body are referred to as on-body devices (OBDs).